Ted Grant (New Earth)
| Weight = 250 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Boxer; Retired | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Finger; Irwin Hasen | First = Sensation Comics Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Fists are nature's problem solvers. | Speaker = Wildcat | QuoteSource = Justice Society of America Vol 3 7 | Overview = | HistoryText = Early Life Ted Grant grew up in the Great Depression with his father Henry. As a child, he participated in many sports at his father's behest, and excelled at boxing. As an adult, Ted attempted to study medicine, but became a professional heavyweight boxer instead. Becoming Wildcat Early in his career, Ted became entangled in criminal plot crafted by his managers Flint and Skinner, who attempted to fix one of Ted's matches by drugging Ted's opponent "Socker" Smith. However, Flint and Skinner miscalculated the dosage, and "Socker" Smith died as a result. Not wanting to get caught, Flint and Skinner framed Ted for their crime. After Ted was arrested, Flint and Skinner then arranged a hit on him to prevent the truth from coming out. Although Ted survived the assassination, the police officers who held him in custody were killed. Ted then fled the scene and was wrongly accused of murdering the officers. While on the run, he came across a boy who had been robbed of his Green Lantern comic. The boy described Green Lantern which inspired Ted to become a vigilante. He create a costume of a large black cat, called himself Wildcat, and vowed to clear his name. He forced Flint and Skinner to confess, and cleared himself of all charges. Ted then continued to fight against crime as Wildcat. Joining the Justice Society of America During World War II, Ted became a member of the Justice Society of America and the All-Star Squadron, and had a romantic relationship with a time-displaced Queen Hippolyta. In 1945, King Inferno and Zatara cursed Ted with nine lives, which allowed him to recover from fatal inquiries. In the 1950s, Ted impregnated his then girlfriend Irina, who gave birth to Ted's eldest son Jake Grant. However, Jake was kidnapped by the Yellow Wasp, one of Ted's sworn enemies. Although Ted searched for Jake and the Yellow Wasp for years, he was unable to locate either of them. As a result, his relationship with Irina disintegrated. However, Ted would have a one-night stand with Marilyn Bronson, who became the mother of his youngest son Thomas Bronson. Later, Ted was critically injured by an out-of-control Red Tornado, but his goddaughter Yolanda Montez became Wildcat in his place. Recent Activities Eventually, Ted recovered and became Wildcat again after Yolanda was killed in action. He then joined the reformed Justice Society of America where he and his teammates regained prominence as the forefathers of the heroic community. He was one of the many combat instructors sought out by Bruce Wayne on his path towards becoming Batman, and he also taught Dinah Lance and Selina Kyle, becoming a father figure to the former and a lover to the latter. | Powers = * : Ted possesses the ability to return from the dead. However, he cannot come back to life if he is killed nine consecutive times. * : The process that enables Ted to return from the dead has also retarded his aging process, enabling him to keep himself in peak physical condition. His aging processes were further retarded by exposure to the energies wielded by Ian Karkull on their first encounter in 1941. * : Ted has preternatural eyesight that allows him to see in the dark. He once claimed to have witnessed Doctor Mid-Nite perform open heart surgery in total darkness. | Abilities = * : Ted is a master combatant trained in Capoeira, Hapkido, Krav Maga, and Muay Thai, and has used his skills to train other heroes including, Batman, Oracle, Catwoman, Black Canary and Superman. ** : Ted's favorite, foremost and first learned combat skill was and always will be Boxing. No matter how big the opponent or how seemingly impossible the odds might be in or out of combat Wildcat will always solve the issue with boxing. ** Kickboxing ** Taekwondo * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Wildcat's Catocycle: Wildcat rides a modified Indian stunt motorcycle, which he uses during many of his crime-fighting adventures. Ted's cycle is distinguished by the over-sized cat's-head ornament fairing above the front fender. | Weapons = | Notes = * A version of Ted Grant existed on Earth-One before the Multiverse was merged into a single universe. | Trivia = * Since 1947, Ted has been an owner of a silver mine. | Recommended = * * * * | Links = * Wildcat article at Wikipedia * Wildcat biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Wildcat biography page at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * The Origin of Wildcat at DC Comics' Heroes and Villains Page * }} Category:Wildcat Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Boxers Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests